


Pretty Broken Doll

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom!Kylo, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Innocence, Near Death, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violent Sex, barely edited mess, innocence kink, really self indulgent, spit, sub!Reader, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: Reader wakes up to find herself at the mercy of a certain Supreme Leader.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Pretty Broken Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Please take the tags seriously. This has explicit rape and some violence. Don't read it if its going to upset you. This is a way for me to try to work out my own shit but yeah. I hope if you're good with all that shit that you have a good time reading this I guess?  
> sorry its edited VERY poorly.

As your eyes opened, the world spun into focus. You tried to blink and regain some semblance of understanding of where you were and what was going on but everything was rotating and felt distant still. Slowly, you could feel the cold, sterile floor underneath you, and then the throb in your head. You could hear your breathing rattling, panic was threatening to settle into your lungs making it even harder to catch your breath. You pressed your palms into the ground and pushed yourself into a sitting position. The room you were in was brightly lit but the walls and floor were shiny black, you stared down at your hands, they looked almost unreal to you in your addled brain. Before you could speak, or do anything more you heard footsteps coming towards you,

“Good. You’re awake.” The voice above you sent a chill through your body; you knew it but only because you had heard it before you had passed out. It had been surrounded by screams, and the bursting tear of a lightsaber cutting through air and flesh. Now it was just the voice, deep, crackling distorted by a voice modulator inside his helmet. You blinked, trying to regain composure, trying to push yourself up. As you tried to push yourself up, trying to get to your feet, his hand curled around your hair on the back of your head. “No, no, no. You can stay right there, girl.” His hand tightened in your hair and you gasped in pain as it pulled at your scalp. Your head was forced back and you looked up into your worst nightmare. Kylo Ren stood in front of you, holding your head back at an uncomfortable angle so you had to look at him. His mask was blank slate, that revealed nothing about him. 

“Let me go!” You managed to gasp out, your voice felt unfamiliar in your mouth. His free hand gripped your cheeks, his thumb pressing into the hollow between your jaw and cheek bone. The chuckle that hummed out of him sounded like a empty crackle through the helmet,

“I thought you might have some fight in you.” He sounded like it was an idle musing, like it didn’t mean much. You struggled, reeling back from his hand but the hand on the back of your head held you firm, unrelenting.

“Get off!” Your voice sounded whinier than you wanted it too, your heart began to race as the realization of just how dire your circumstance was settled in. “Get away from me!” You cried, still struggling. The hand in your hair pulled forward and you were dragged onto your knees in front of him. “No!” you cried, trying to tear your hair away. Pain seared through your scalp, setting the nerves in your scalp on fire. You felt a bubbling, gurgling feeling rising inside of you, desperation, fight or flight kicking in. All you could think to do was fly but there was no where to go, you were trapped, held in place by a hand too strong to break free from. You tried to get your feet underneath you but every way you twisted hurt you too badly. There was that emotionless laugh again, mechanical.

“What are you not understanding, girl? What you want doesn’t matter one iota to me.” The man held your head tight by your hair, and he squatted down in front of you so he was closer to your level. His other hand came back to your face, holding your cheeks, stroking them almost gently. Your breathing was hard, coming out in desperate huffs.

“Sh, sh, sh…wouldn’t it be easier to do as I say?”Kylo asked, his gloved fingers digging into your cheeks again.

“No!” You forced your voice to come out as strong as it could, and it still sounded brittle, on the verge of sobbing.

“That’s unfortunate.” The modulated voice came out as loud, strong and secure as ever. “You will do as I say, one way or another.” He said. Fury burned in your chest, it mixed with the terror and the desperation. He drew his fingers over your cheek and down to your lips, “If you’re lucky, you’ll be conscious when I finally fuck you. If it keeps going this way though…I’m not sure.” He paused and his head cocked to the side for a second, as if he was examining your face, “I have no preference.I’ll choke the life out of you if I have to.” He said,his voice almost casual as he mentioned your death. “Now, open your mouth, girl.” He commanded. His intentions were perfectly plain andall that fear, desperation and fury spiked in you. Spurring on fight or flight. Flight wasn’t an optionand how could you possibly fight him? Kylo jerked your head this way and that, shaking you to try and get you to do as he said, his hand squeezed your cheeks painfully. You glowered at him and spat directly onto the infuriatingly blank helmet in front of you.

He shoved you away from him so hard you fell to the side, “Stupid, whore!” he snarled. His hands flew to his helmet and faster than you thought possible he ripped it off, dropping it to the ground with a horribly loud metallic thud. You only had a split second to think, you scrambled backwards, trying to find your feet, trying to get away from him. “No!” He snarled, his hand closed around your upper arm and yanked you back around, his other hand closing around your other arm and holding you up as he straightened up. You were again forced onto your knees in front of him, struggling and sobbing.

“No! No!” You screamed. A hand came down and smacked you hard, catching your jaw. The throb in your head was now accompanied by the sharp pain of the smack and the deeper ache in your jaw. “No…” you sobbed. “Please!” You cried, staring up at him and getting a good look at him for the first time. He was unexpected in every way. Young. Waves of dark hair. Dark, angry eyes. Strong features and delicate, pale skin. It was a staggeringly beautiful face. Even filled with rage as it currently was.You hated the sight. You hated the weird rush you felt as the pain coursed through you.

“Don’t worry, princess.” Kylo snarled as he worked on his trousers, trying to get them down. His other hand cupped your cheeks again and you were too dazed to try to move. “I’m _going_ to break you. Soon, you’ll have nothing to worry about because you’ll just be stupid little toy.” His voice was taunting and cruel and you couldn’t help the sob that escaped your chest. He had gotten his trousers undone, and he shoved them down,his cock was in front of you now,hard, throbbing and _so_ big that the sight alone sent shivers through you. Shivers of fear, of panic, of…something else that you didn’t even want to think about.

“Now, open.” He said, his fingers dug into your jaw, trying to pry your mouth open. You tried to struggle but this time your legs felt frozen in place, it was like they had seized up complete, held down by invisible bonds. You shrieked and struggled harder, which made your legs ache. Kylo took your preoccupation to grab your head and force his cock into your mouth. “That’s it, whore. You’re going to take my cock in every way you can conceive of.” He hissed. His breath came out in a low growl as his hard cock shoved farther into your mouth, until it reached your throat. It didn’t stop though, Kylo forced it deeper, pressing it into your throat. Spit filled your mouth, you reflexively swallowed around his cock, and then gagged so hard your body heaved forward. He ripped his cock back out of your throat, strings of spit connected you to his cock, his hand was curled into your hair again, pulling and directing you with it. You were desperately trying to find breath between sobs. Kylo smacked you hard across the face again, making you lose your breath again. “Open your mouth again,” you stared up at him pleadingly.

“No…n-no…p-please.” You choked on your own spit and cried.

“I promise I won’t fuck your throat if you do it.” He said, his dark eyes were glittering with power, fury, and wild lust. Deep down you could hear the lie, you knew it was there, but you also knew you couldn’t pass up the chance. You opened your mouth tentatively. Kylo leaned down towards you, his eyes on yours, watching your fear. His lips pursed forfraction of a second and then he spat into your mouth. Shock made your eyes widened and you felt the humiliation burn through your cheeks,

“Swallow it like a good whore.” He said.“Now.” He added when you hesitated. You swallowed the spit from his mouth. You hated yourself, hated him, hated the position you were put in. “Open again,” He said. You did as you were told, your whole body shaking now. “You’re learning aren’t you?” Kylo asked, his eyebrows raising as he stared down at you. “Here’s another lesson, girl.” He pressed his hips forward, forcing his cock back into your mouth, burying it in your throat again. “I lie.” He hissed. If you had, had breath you would have wailed with fear and pain.Kylo slowly fucked his hips forward, fucking into your throat. It made it impossible to breath, impossible to think. The thick cock deep in your throat had you drooling and crying as he rocked his hips back and forth. Your eyes flicked up to watch his face as he held your head down on his cock, his lips twitched, his brow was furrowed, he was lost in the pleasure of it.

Somehow, even as he forced you to choke on his cock you couldn’t help but find him attractive. Your body was reacting to the pain, to the sight of his his dick, your brain screamed that you didn’t want it except there was still a burning pleasure inside of you that you wanted to bury away. That bodily reaction that betrayed everything you really wanted. You tried to move your legs again, to try and back up, or do anything to be further from him but they were still tightly stuck to the floor.

“Good, little whore, gag on it.” He said. “Choke on my big cock. You look so pretty like that.” Hesaid, his head tilting down to meet your eye.You watched as his eyes looked over your face he shoved you back. You wretched as his cock was sprang out of your mouth, spit dripped down your chin, you were wrecked, a mess of tears and spit. 

You were completely dazed as he pulled you by your hair backwards. The second he released your head you realized your legs were free, you scrambled away from him, crawling because you couldn’t get your feet underneath you. Somewhere in the back of your mind you wondered why he would let your legs free from their invisible bonds. You scrabbled across the floor, hopeless and totally helpless. You had no idea what your plan was, you just knew you needed to get away from him. When you heard him chuckle the sinking realization hit you as if he had beat you over the head with it. This was part of the fun for him, letting you go with no hope of escape. Watching you try to crawl away from him, knowing he’d stop you with no trouble. Kylo took a few strides across the few feet you had managed to put between youand him. His foot came down on your ankle, crushing it against the floor, pinning you down like some kind of animal caught in a trap.

“You’re too funny, whore. Your hope is comical.” He sneered. You kicked your free foot towards him, but it was weak and did absolutely nothing. Kylo bent and replaced his foot on your ankle with his hand around it. He sank to his knees and as easily as if you were a rag doll dragged you towards him. You screamed and swore, still flailing. In a swift motion he was on top of you, pinning your down with his body. Kylo’s hand found your throat and he easily kept you pinned there.

“Lets see how wet you are now that I’ve used your throat,” He growled, you kept your eyes on his face,looking for this signs of him unraveling again. It was the only bit of hope you had, clinging to the fact that maybe he’d be done soon. What would that mean for you though? Would you die? Maybe death would be better than this though. This humiliation, being treated like this wasn’t worth being alive for.

“No!” you cried, trying to wriggle a little. “No! Please…no!” You screamed, but he ignored you. With his free hand, he shoved your skirt up and your underwear to the side. He used his knee to shove your legs open. Gloved fingers at your throat and then gloved fingers at your pussy, running up and down your slit. You gasped at the feeling of the leather grazing your most intimate part, stroking the lips and dipping into the folds, relishing the wetness there.

“Ah,” he breathed, pulling his hand back up to examine the wetness coating his gloves. “Your dumb little brain doesn’t want it but your whore-body does.” He growled. The gloved fingers at your throat tightened, cutting off your air. You panicked, your hands trying to beat against his shoulders, but as soon as they made contact with him they suddenly flew backwards, pinned beside your head with those invisible bonds. “I told you I was going to break you and I intend to do that….whether I end your life in the process or not.” Kylo spoke quietly to you, almost lovingly. As his hand squeezed at your throat you felt his cock pressed against your entrance, you tried to tug yourself away from his body but it was truly, absolutely impossible, he was too heavy and too big.

“No!” you croaked, but you couldn’t get anymore air to scream so you just let out garbled gasps as his free hand moved between your legs, guiding his cock into you. You felt your lips start to part, you were sweating with fear at how much it would hurt. His cock had felt so huge in your throat and you had never had a cock in your pussy before sohe was going to break you open easily. Your body tensed and then Kylo was shoving his big, swollen cock inside of you, forcing it forward while he kept his other hand closed around your throat. It felt like you were being torn apart, his cock was huge, and you were clenched down, fighting against his cock forcing its way inside your pussy.

“I’m going to break you open in every single way, girl.” He hissed into your ear as he leaned forward and jerked his hips against you. Kylo’s big hand at your throat released you for a moment, allowing you to drink in deep lungfuls of air. As you took your breaths he thrust forward, forcing the entirety of his cock into you. You’re breath caught in your chest, choking you on its own momentarily.

“Oh! No!” you squealed, squirming and trying to pull away. Kylo’s hand closed back over your throat again, silencing your crying. He tugged himself back, withdrawing his cock from your pussy and looked down between your bodies,

“You’re bleeding, slut.” He said and the cruel voice still sent shivers through you. Tears slipped out of your eyes, dripping into your hair. He sounded like he was delighting in the fact that you were bleeding all over his cock. He loved that you were ripping open for him. Kylo fucked himself froward, now you knew half of the sticky wetness you felt was blood and it made you wish you were dead. Kylo’s eyes met yours and he smiled, a truly beautiful and sinister sight. You were choking, desperate for air and he stared at you and smiled. “I’m going to rape you into submission.” He growled through his sick smile, fucking himself deeper into you over and over again. Your body was a live wire, all you could feel was the throbbing in your pussy, how stretched it felt, how each pounding thrust ached, throbbed, rewrote what pleasure meant to you, and then the bruising grip on your throat that crushed your windpipe and made it impossible to think straight.

Your brain was going mushy. Your limbs were limp, your eyes began to glaze over.You couldn’t find it in you to try to fight anymore. All you were was a lifeless doll that rocked back and forth with the motion of his thrusts. Your vision was sliding in and out of focus. Everything began to tunnel down to darkness, he was farther and father away. Were those his grunts you heard? Or was it the pounding of your own blood? You were floating away, you felt like your whole body was the throbbing steadily. Like a pulse but in it was that scrap of pleasure and knowledge that if you let yourself float away, it would be over. You could be blissfully gone, floating off to nowhere. Too soon you were ripped away from that bliss, Kylo’s hand moved off of your throat and he gave you a sharp slap. You gasped, sucking in air and coming back into your body. Everything that had hurt before was back, everything that set your skin on fire was back,

“You like that? Don’t you?” He snarled, his voice violent and dark, sending coils of hot, burning, pleasure into you.You whimpered, unable to cry, and still not thinking straight. His cock pummeled against your cervix, the pace still relentless, but you could feel that the tension in his body had changed. It was mounting, his hips rocked even more messily and you could hear gasps for his own breath. _End it. Please let it end. I’ll take death._ You pleaded with someone, somewhere. Your body longed to feel his release, it would mean the end, and it would provide a sense of relief, of finish.

“You want my cum?” he asked, as if he had read your thoughts.

“Y-Yes.” You managed, your body still nearly lifeless, still practically just rag doll. He growled and grabbed at your hips, pulling you up into him. You could feel him swell even more inside of you, you felt his fingers grab at you but then it was all ripped away. He had pulled his cock out of you and you felt hot ropes of cum spurt out of your stomach, over your pussy lips but not inside of you. He covered you with his cum and groaned,

“No, whore. You don’t get my cum. Not yet.” He said. You lay there, disappointment flooded through you. You weren’t going to die. You were getting no resolution to this. There would be a repeat of this experience someday soon, you hated that, that kindled some disgusting fire inside of you. You were covered in tears, spit, cum and blood, unable to find the strength to move, unable to think straight. You knew you were entirely different from who you had once been,

Kylo stood up, fixing himself and looking down at you, his eyes focused briefly on your bloody, raped pussy,“You look like such a pretty broken doll…” he taunted, more tears spilled out of your eyes, running down your temples to soak your hair. You listened to him pick up his helmet and leave you there, unfortunately not dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I hope you liked it! Leave a comment please.


End file.
